The Death of Anakin Skywalker
by Obitine amoung the stars
Summary: Obi Wan, Anakin and Ahsoka pick up a new padawan named Fyollah Kortant, who has seen Anakin being murdered by the infamous Count Dooku. Includes ObiTine and Anisoka.
1. Chapter 1

"ANAKIN GET BACK!" Obi wan Kenobi pulled Anakin Skywalker out of the way of a missile that narrowly missed them. It sent them flying through the air, hitting the hard stone ground with a thud. They got up slowly, quickly regaining their strength. They grabbed their lightsabers and pulled them out. "You're going to have to better than that Dooku." Obi wan stared sternly at the hooded figure in the distance.

"Oh I will." The figure moved his hand swiftly and pushed the two Jedi back. They resisted, holding out their arms and pushing back against the force pushing them away. Dooku shifted slightly, then pulled out his out hands. He was missing one, it was burnt and it was a clean cut. "You will stop this NOW!" Suddenly electrical shots came flying out of his fingers and struck Anakin, electrocuting him. He yelled in agony before going unconscious, falling onto the harsh stone below.

"ANAKN!" Obi wan reached out to his young apprentice, falling helplessly. His head hit the stone with a large crack.

I shot up, hitting my head on the bed above me. My sister shifted in her bed, hitting her foot on the ladder. I rubbed my head as I lay back down on my pillow. I didn't know if I had had a dream or a vision, but I wasn't looking forward to it, whether it was a dream or not. The sound of 'Anakin''s head hitting the ground echoed in my brain. The sound was enough to put you off your food for a week. I rolled my head around on my pillow, slightly uncomfortable. Who were the men in my dream? How could they move each other with their hands? What were the lights they had been holding, wielding around like weapons? Had that caused the loss of 'Dooku's' hand? I tried to shake away those questions, but as soon as I shook them off they just came crawling back… The door creaked open slightly as a head poked through the door.

"M-Mum?" I tried to make sense of the figure at the door, as they walked in, shutting the door quickly behind them.

"Come with me." The voice was determined yet subtle. The room was slightly lit, so I could see a hand reaching out towards me, beckoning me to come.

"Where are we going?' I tried to look up at the figure in the room, trying to find his face. The voice was familiar, almost like…

"Just outside, your parents are awake." The hand still lay outstretched. I cautiously took his hand. He was wearing black gloves. I could feel something like metal on the top of his hand, but I wasn't sure that was it exactly. His grasp was firm, reassuring. He pulled me out of my bed, watching that I didn't hit my head again. He then led me out of the room into the bright room outside. I shielded my eyes with my unoccupied arm, blinking many times. When I eyes got used to the light around me, I could see the man that had brought me out here. He had light brown hair that was neatly trimmed at the back. I still couldn't see his face, but he was wearing many white robes with a belt that held one tube shaped device. The robes ended at knee height, leading down to black pants. He looked almost identical to…

"FiFi?" I was relieved to hear my mother's voice. But I wish she wouldn't call me that. I looked past the man to see my parents sitting at the table, waiting anxiously.

"Mum, what's going on?" I looked from her to dad's worried face, up to the back of the man's head, who had no intention of turning around, then back to my mother. She gestured to an empty seat in front of her.

"Please, sit. We have much to talk about…" I slowly pulled the chair back and sat down.

"What is it…?" I looked up at them slightly scared and unsure of my fate.

"Honey, you know how we were talking about getting you a proper job the other day?" Dad twiddled his thumbs nervously.

"Yes…" I think I knew where this was going.

"FiFi honey-"

"DON'T call me FiFi my NAME is Fyollah." Mum and I weren't exactly the best of friends, she usually wasn't this… subtle.


	2. Chapter 2 - A choice

_**So this is my second chapter, don't forget to leave reviews and tell me what you think!**_

"Yes, well we think we have some employment for you… The man behind you is Obi Wan Kenobi and he's here to take you your new home…" Her voice went shaky as she looked down into her lap. Obi Wan Kenobi? Why did that name sound so familiar, I'd never heard it before in my life? I looked behind me to see the man from my dream, although I was more convinced it was a vision. His hair was pulled over his head to one side, and had a beard that was cut to perfection. His eyes sparkled a sapphire blue.

"Do you know someone called Anakin?" I looked straight into his eyes.

"Yes I do, he is my apprentice. I can introduce him later if you like, but right now we have much more important matters to discuss…" He nodded his head back towards my parents. Ok this wasn't good. If this 'Anakin' guy was actually a real guy, then he was in trouble. But I didn't want to worry Obi Wan, so I decided to keep it to myself, but should he ask, I will tell.

"So… What's happening?" I looked deep into my parent's eyes. "I'm going with him aren't I?" I nodded my head back to Obi Wan's figure standing behind me. There was a long pause.

"Y-Yes." My mum let out a large sigh. I bet she just couldn't wait to get that out of her system, and couldn't wait to get me out of her life.

"But what will I become?" I looked over to my dad, who was truly upset. Tears streamed down his eyes.

"S-sweetheart, you're g-going to become one of him," He pointed at the man behind me, now known as Obi Wan Kenobi. "A Jedi…" He sniffed, taking a tissue off the table.

"W-why are you crying?! FINALLY my training is going to pay off! I promise to visit you every weekend…" I was staring directly at dad, as if to show I wasn't going to visit mum. I felt a hand on my shoulder, before I felt breath on my neck.

"Say our last goodbyes Fyollah…" I felt tears well up in my eyes. This was my final goodbye.

"You mean, I never get to see them again?" The tears began to fall down my cheeks. My heart shallowed out. "No… But- But- How do I live my life?" I felt the hand on my shoulder rub it reassuringly,

"Yes, it is hard at first, but you learn to live without them." Obi wan didn't even sound upset.

"What, you don't miss your family?" I looked up at him. He was calm, not showing the slightest sign of pain.

"Why should I be? I have my family as close as I can, my parents are long gone and I have many friends to keep me company. You'll make many friends and learn to live without your family, but if you get seriously hurt they're allowed to come and visit you, but only for a limited time. I don't recommend hurting yourself deliberately or going to see your parents after a while, it never ends well." Obi Wan was still showing no depression or sadness. I really wondered if he even had feelings, but I felt I shouldn't say more.

"But what if I don't want this job? What if I want to stay here?" I raised an eyebrow, not wanting to become a Jedi anymore. If it meant loosing connection with my dad forever, I wasn't doing it.

"Then I'll give you some sort of contact with me and leave it with you in case you change your mind, then leave quietly. It's your choice." He pulled a communicator out of his pocket and placed it on the table. "This device can only contact me. Take it and I shall leave. Come with me and I'll show you the way of the galaxy." He took a step back. I slowly reached out for the device on the table, but then hesitated.

"Go on Fyollah, take it." Mum's voice was stern. She really didn't want me to go, but I don't think it was because she would miss me. I just think she was jealous she wasn't a Jedi. Yeah, something like that.

"Please Fy." Dad's nick name was way better than mums. I didn't mind Fy, but I still preferred to be called Fyollah. I didn't know what to do, make mum feel the pain I've always wanted to conflict but share it with dad, or stay and let mum be reassured, but still keeping dad happy. I had a plan.

**_What is Fyollah's plan? Will she go with Obi Wan or stay with her parents? Find out tomorrow when I post the next chapter!_**


	3. Chapter 3 - Escape

_**Alright here comes Fyollah's great escape, enjoy (:**_

I took the device off the table and looked up to Obi Wan.

"I'll call you later" I mouthed, waving the device in the air.

"Alright, I see you have taken the device. I understand your choice." Obi Wan walked over to the jumper rack and took his cloak. He placed it on and pulled up the hood. "May the force be with you." He walked out the door. The sound of an engine revved loudly. I could hear muffled voices, before the ship took off. I sighed and looked down at the device in my hand.

"Alright parties over give me that." I heard my mum get out of her seat and walk over to me.

"No mum." I held the device tightly in my hands. "This is mine. You can't take it from me."

"You just watch me." She turned and tried to grab the device from me. I pulled it out of the way and ran to my room and locked the door from the inside.

"FYOLLAH JEMENINE KORTANT GET OUT HERE RIGHT THIS INSTANT!" Mum fiddled with the door even though she knew it was no use. I quickly turned on the device and Obi Wan's image picked up.

"Fyollah Jemenine Kortant, you have been selected to join the Jedi Council as a Padawan. It has not been decided who's padawan you will be, but I was sent to pick you up. Please try again at 3am. I will see to it you are picked up safely." The image disappeared. I couldn't stay in here til 3am. But I couldn't risk hiding it. But then again, I didn't even know what time it was. I hadn't stopped to check when… Oh man I had completely forgotten about my dream. I looked over to the clock. 1am? That was only 2 hours. Man I couldn't wait 2 hours for such an opportunity! I decided to pack while I was waiting. I grabbed my large brown suitcase from under the bed and opened it up. I saw my sister shift in her bed. I had to be quiet, or she'll wake up. I slowly opened the gold buckle that kept it closed up tight and pushed open the top. I crept over to my cupboard and opened the door slowly. It creaked slightly, but not enough to wake up Nefericta. I started stuffing all my clothes into the suitcase. I left all the stuff that was old or didn't fit me anymore for Nefericta. I felt that I would be getting a bunch of new stuff, so I left my belongings behind. I chose a dress to wear and placed it on, putting my pyjamas in my bag. I quickly brushed my hair and grabbed my suitcase and walked over to the door. I peered underneath to see if my mum was still there. Gone. I slowly unlocked the door and crept out. I stopped at the dining room, listening to my parents' worried voices.

"But we _can't_ let her go! Ooktah promised us fortunes for her when she's 20!" Mum persisted, trying to convince dad.

"You wouldn't sell her. I won't let you. Even if she does decide to stay, I won't let you sell her." Dad fiddled something metal in his hand. I knew dad would stand up for me, but I didn't think mum was so selfish! And to think my birthday was in 2 weeks! I knew there was a proper reason other than 'love'. I slowly crept back into my room and locked the door again. I grabbed the device on the floor and my watch from the desk and put them on my suitcase. I opened the window and grabbed my heavy suitcase. I pushed it onto the bushes under my window and put on my watch, holding the device firmly in my hand. I then walked up to my door and unlocked it, then followed my case out the window. The time was now 2:30am. I hauled my suitcase to the front of the house and sat. I waited and waited and waited, continuously checking my watch while examining the device. 2:59. One more minute and I'd be gone. The seconds hand ticked past the 12 and it was now 3am. I turned on the device and watched Obi Wan's figure reappear on the device. He was now sitting down.

"Hello Fyollah." He was smiling, pressing buttons around him.

"Hello Obi Wan. Where are you?" I looked around the blank sky, but there were only stars to be seen.

"We're just landing now…" He pressed a button and I heard a crash nearby, then the world went silent.

"What do you mean 'we'? Who else is there?'

**_Who's we? Who has come with Obi Wan to take Fyollah to Coroscaunt? Find out next chapter!_**


	4. Chapter 4 - Leaving Home

Suddenly the 'Anakin' person popped up on the screen.

"HELLO!" He waved dramatically as Obi Wan pushed him off him and laughed.

"We're just landing now…" Further off in the distance there was a loud crash as the ship landed. The hologram in my hand disappeared and 3 figures appeared on the horizon. One of them appeared to be Obi Wan. Another one appeared to be Anakin, and the other one I hadn't seen before. She appeared to be a girl, and she had points at the top of her head. Tortuga? Anakin and the Tortuga girl appeared to be holding hands. They eventually arrived in front of me.

"Anakin, Ahsoka, this is Fyollah." He smiled. I giggled slightly.

"Where's your ship?" I peered off into the distance, trying to spot the ship's shape.

"It's invisible, for safety precautions." Anakin nodded his head towards my house, where my parents still sat, bickering about who they would sell me to, or if they would sell me at all.

"They're not going to steal a republic ship…" I raised an eyebrow, thinking about it now. Maybe they would steal it.

"Time to go, come on." Anakin turned on his heel and headed back for the ship. I ran up to his side before Ahsoka could.

"So your Anakin Skywalker right?" He smiled down at me.

"Yes I am." I walked beside him, slightly bored.

"So what do you guys do around here? You know, as a Jedi?" I looked up at him. He was much taller than I was. He paused for a moment, thinking about how to word it.

"You know, travel to different planets, do as the council says, battle sith, you know, the usual." This Jedi wasn't much for bragging. I rolled my eyes and stared at the road ahead. His pace began to speed up. I slowed my own to Ahsoka's pace. I smiled at her.

"Hey, I'm Fyollah." She smiled back, obviously happy to have someone younger than her, someone to call her Master.

"I'm Ahsoka. Ahsoka Tano." She looked up the stars. "Your planet's very beautiful." I giggled slightly.

"Thanks. I've never been to another planet, so this is very new to me." She looked back to me.

"You will visit many different planets now, trust me." We giggled slightly as Anakin turned a non-existent corner and examined the ground.

"Is this where you parked the ship?" I peered around my surroundings. There were no signs of a ship being here or ever being here. This was the most amazing invisible thing I had ever seen. Then again, it was the only invisible thing she had ever seen. Or not seen.

"Watch this, he'll examine the ground for a little longer, then he'll take a step back, tell us to stay back, then open the door and walk in." Sure enough, he examined the ground a while longer and stepped back.

"Stay back snips," He then opened the door and walked in and took off the invisibility.

"That's how long you've been his padawan huh?" I smiled at her. That was awesome.

"Yeah, I've been his padawan for a year now." She smiled at me, obviously happy to have someone appreciate her. I followed Anakin into the ship where he was already seated in one of the two pilot seats. I moved over to one of the passenger seats and waited for Ahsoka. She walked in, followed by Obi Wan. She sat by my side, while Obi Wan sat at Anakin's in the other pilot seat.

"So what do those guys do in their spare time?" I looked over at them, piloting the ship with ease.

"Well, Master Skywalker and I just usually hang out, and Obi Wan likes to visit Mandalore, Geonosis and lives on Corosant you know, along with all the other Jedi…" Ahsoka didn't really looked like she knew too much about what they did actually so I decided to drop the subject.

"Where's Mandalore? Will I get to visit it?"

"Well, I don't know exactly where it is but you should get to visit it in your time as padawan, I myself have visited it countless times, it's a marvellous place." She smiled.


	5. Chapter 5 - Mandalore

_**Sorry I haven't been updating, I haven't had time to so I might post extra during the day… Anyway enjoy this chapter!**_

"We have to pass by Mandalore to pick up something for the Chancellor so it look like it's your lucky day." Anakin smiled back at me as he looked over to Obi Wan, who seemed slightly more smug then he had been.

"So what's the connection?" I look to Ahsoka, who has a puzzled look strewn across her face.

"What do you mean?"

"Between him and Mandalore." I nodded my head towards Obi Wan, who didn't appear to be paying attention to the conversation happening around him.

"I'm actually not too sure…" Her puzzled look grew as she looked over to Obi Wan, now noticing the smaller changes. He was definitely very happy. We began to pull up in Mandalore, the ground getting ever so closer to my face. I smile as I look out the front window. There are large buildings everywhere and the citizens appeared happy and settled. We landed on a landing platform where a lady and two guards stood waiting for them, ready with the cargo. The hatch opened as I followed Ahsoka out the hatch. The woman wore a large blue headdress and a long blue dress. She had welcoming blue eyes and long blonde hair. She smiled warmly.

"Commander Tano, Master Skywalker, Master Kenobi." She stared at Obi Wan for a while before moving on. "Who's your friend?" She smiled at me.

"Uh, I'm Fyollah Kortant." I smiled shyly back up at her, as she was subtle and calm.

"I am Duchess Setine." She smiled at me. She gestured to the guards behind her to start packing the cargo.

Satine's POV

I walked over to Obi Wan, who stood beside the ship. He watched the guards loading the cargo onto the ship, but I knew he wasn't very interested. He was just lost in thought as he always had been. I stood beside him and looked up at his handsome face. His sapphire blue eyes sparkled the way they had when we'd first met. He seemed completely oblivious to my presence beside him, so I decided to make it known.

"Hello Master Kenobi." He looked down at me, a cheeky grin playing on his mouth.

"Duchess." He bowed slightly, acting childish towards me. I giggled and hit him slightly.

"Stop you don't have to act like that!" He laughed and brought me in for a hug. His embrace was warm and welcoming as it always had been. I snuggled deeper into his robes and closed my eyes, enjoying the moment while it lasted. "I missed you." He held me tighter.

"I missed you too," Obi Wan looked down at me, my body almost melting into him. Suddenly his arm began to beep as he pulled away from me and pressed one of the buttons.

"C'mon Master time to go!" He sighed and looked down at me.

"It's never enough time… I'll see you soon, hm?" He smiled down at me. I pulled him in and kissed let me take over as the kiss intensed. He pulled away and ran onto the ship as Anakin began to take off. He waved at me, then went into the ship.

Fyollah's POV

He sat down in the second pilot's seat, still as smug as he had been when we had landed. Anakin looked back at me and smiled. "Told ya."

"Told her what…" Obi Wan looked over at Anakin, slightly knowing what was going on.

"Nothing important Master, just some friendly banter." He tuned to look back at Obi Wan and smiled.

"Don't play games with me Anakin." His face grew stern.

"It's not important Master. It's not even relevant to what we're doing." He smirked. He then mumbled under his breath, "Or what just happened."

_**Oooh, looks like Anakin, Ahsoka and Fyollah have been talking trash about Obi Wan and Satine… How will he react? Lol find out next chapter - :P**_


	6. Chapter 6 - Kenobi's new padawan

"You know Anakin I can hear you." Obi Wan was more concerned on the planets around them and getting to hyper speed than the conversation he and Anakin were having. They began to ready the ship for hyper space.

"What do you see in her?" Anakin looked over at Obi Wan as he pressed a button on the controls.

"What does it matter to you?" He looked over to Anakin. "It doesn't appear to benefit you in any way." Anakin shrugged, bored of his Master's refusal.

"It's just interesting."

"Anakin you have never found my life interesting before." Obi Wan looked back and smirked at Anakin, knowing he would outwit him. "What do you see in your padawan, hm?" He raised an eyebrow. Anakin almost yelled. His mouth hung wide open. He quickly shut it again and shook his head.

"I- uh, we have no idea what you're talking about Master!" He looked from Ahsoka to Obi Wan. Ahsoka's face had gone rather pale and her mouth was shut tight. I had to cover my mouth to stop myself laughing at Anakin's cover up. Obi Wan didn't. He just laughed.

"Oh calm yourself Anakin your relationship with your padawan is the most obvious relationship I have encountered in my time. Well, maybe other than yourself and Padme when you were a padawan but that could never have ended well." Anakin was shocked at his Master, obviously wondering how Obi Wan knew about all his secret relationships. Secret relationships.

"How do you- uh, know that I might have possibly had or have relationships even though it is against the code which I would never disobey…" Obi Wan just shook his head as we took off for hyper space.

"How can you pick on me anyway you've had a relationship with the Duchess for as long as I can remember!" Obi Wan just laughed.

"Anakin, our relationship is not even close to what you and Ahsoka has, whenever you're near her, which I might add is always, you tense up like you did around Padme." Anakin shook his head.

"No no we're off the subject of my relationships, what about yours? What about the Duchess? Tell us the story of you too." A grin grew on his face as he said those words. He knew he was in for a treat…

"All I'll say is we met, irritated Qui Gon for a while and broke up and that was the end of that ok?" He was now very frustrated, but Anakin wanted the full story, but just as he was about to ask, we came out of hyperspace at Coroscaunt. "See, we're here now, so let's drop the subject…" We landed on the back landing platform of a large sort of temple. I assumed it was the temple of the Jedi. The Jedi Temple? That sounded batter. We went into the temple where a short green alien and a tall bald man stood waiting for us.

"Welcome you to the Temple, we do." The green man nodded as I bowed in respect.

"I am Mace Windu, and this is Yoda," he gestured to the small green man standing beside him, "but you will address us as Master Windu and Master Yoda. We will take you to the council where we will decide whose new padawan you'll be." He began to walk off down a large corridor as Obi Wan followed. Anakin and Ahsoka went their own way, but I could only imagine what they were going to do, after the conversation I had just heard. We passed down a few more corridors and up an elevator. We entered a room, where there were a circle of chairs and many Jedi filled them. Yoda, Mace and Obi Wan took their places in the room whilst I stood in the middle of the circle of Jedi.

"Been trained, have you?" Yoda looked up at me.

"Yes Master Yoda." He nodded. Here we go, I'm about to get my new Master. But who? I didn't know any of the Jedi in this room except Obi Wan and Shaak Ti. Yoda thought hard for a while. I could feel him using the force to search through me and through the other Jedi in the room.

"Master Kenobi's padawan, you shall become." I felt relief fill my body at the sound of his words. Good, someone I knew well, someone I got along with, but I felt this wasn't over. Obi Wan nodded at his words. "Show you around the temple, Master Kenobi will. Dismissed this meeting is." Everyone got out of their seats and headed for the door.


	7. Chapter 7 - Meditation

**_Ok, so this chapter holds a secret that no one will see coming, only if you look hard enough. FYI, it's only one sentence. Also the planet I've used as Fyollah's home planet is just made up so don't bother looking it up on Google or whatever_**

* * *

Everyone got out of their seats and headed for the door. I ran to Obi Wan, or now Master Kenobi's side, a smile forming on my face.

"Looks like you're stuck with me." He laughed slightly, looking straight ahead.

"I am quite glad you are, actually," he said, as if it was a surprise. I was rather happy to be in safe hands. Well, I knew just being in Jedi's hands was being in safe hands, but being in his hands. Someone I trusted. Someone I knew. I felt like the safest person in the world. He smiled down at me. "It's nice to have someone by my side. You know, other than Anakin." I couldn't help but laugh slightly at his remark.

"Where are we off to next then, Master Kenobi." His smile grew slightly as he thought about it for a moment.

"I think, we need to get you closer to the force, Padawan Fyollah," He grinned down at me and headed off down a hall. I followed quickly beside him, not exactly sure where we were going, "Fyollah. I like that name."

* * *

**Obi Wan's POV**

I walked down the large crowded corridor towards the meditation room, my new padawan, Fyollah Kortant, following close behind me. I could sense she had so many questions to ask but didn't want to be rude and burst them all out. I knew that the meditation room would help her become stronger with the force, as she had obviously not used it since her training. She appeared to be very excited about everything that had been happening. I had told her back on Pilmicad, she'd learn to live without her parents. It was like she hardly remembered them. I turned a corner and walked through the mediation room doors. She stared at it in awe and confusion. I sat down in one of the chairs, as Fyollah did the same, crossing her legs.

"Why have you brought me here Master? What is this place?" She continued to examine the room.

"This is the Meditation Room, and here I will get you stronger with the force. We, or you, will come here each day and either meditate, or practice using the force until you feel you are very strong with the force and ready to equip your lightsaber." She looked at me, eager to begin. Her purple eyes sparkled with wonder of what she was about to learn.

"So how does it work?" I shut my eyes and let the force flow through me, searching through it. I found Fyollah's Force signature, rather weak. 'Close your eyes, let the force overtake your body...' I spoke through the force, sensing her shut her eyes, trying to let the Force flow through her, yet she could not. I pushed it through her with my mind and her mind broke free of the cage it had created for her many years ago when she had lost the force and training in her ordinary life back on Pilmicad.

"This is how we meditate."

* * *

_**So I'm not going to write about her meditation so this will skip through about a week or so, so big plot twist coming at the end :D. OK I might not update for a while cause my friends are staying for a while and they live pretty far away so bye for a little while (:**_


	8. Chapter 8 - A late night

_**Sorry I haven't updated in a while, got caught up in... stuff. Anyway here's chapter 8, enjoy :)**_

* * *

**Fyollah's POV**

"…We're almost there…"

"…I sense a familiar presence Master, I think it's…"

"…ANAKIN GET BACK…!"

I shot up in my bed with a slight scream. It had been 2 weeks since I had started Meditation, and now every time I closed my eyes all I could hear was the sound of Anakin's head crashing on the ground, and Master Kenobi's painful scream. Meditation did help me make sense of these dreams, visions, and what they meant. I decided to meditate some more, just to clear my head. I got out of my bed and exited my quarters. I entered the meditation room, where Master Yoda sat.

"Take a seat, young Padawan." I did as Master Yoda said and sat down beside him, crossing my legs. "Troubling you, something is?"

"I've been having visions about terrible things. Things of death, pain." I sighed, remembering it all.

"Tell me from the beginning, of the visions you have." I shut my eyes tightly as it all came rushing back to me.

"It starts off with Master Kenobi, Master Skywalker and I entering a ship, where Master Skywalker sets co-ordinates for a planet called 'Mustafar'. I can feel a terrible presence getting stronger and stronger as we get closer. I know my Masters can feel it too. Master Skywalker tells us who the presence is, but the name is always muffled. We land and my Masters tell me to stay with the ship in case of any accidents. I know I go back but I continue to follow them in the vision. It cuts to a scene of fighting, and Master Kenobi calls the man 'Dooku' or something. They manage to cut off his hand, but after that everything goes downhill…" I sigh. I didn't want to describe what I saw after that to Master Yoda. I wasn't sure what to do.

"Understand if you do not what to continue, I do." Master Yoda got out of his chair and grabbed his walking stick, which was resting against the chair. "No escape from the visions you have, there is. Sway the future, you can." I gasped, realising what he meant.

"So no one has to die?" Master Yoda turned to me abruptly.

"Mention nothing of death, did you!" He sighed and shook his head. "Die, no one will." His face was stern. "Promise you this, I cannot. But try, you must, to save one more soul." I nodded. "Meditate on this, I will. Go back to bed, you should."

"Yes Master Yoda." I got out of my seat and exited the room. Maybe I'd just meditate in my room until morning. No, I needed sleep. I hadn't gotten much for a few days now, and I was really tired. I wandered back to my quarters and lay down in my bed. As soon as my head hit the pillow the image reappeared as fast as it had disappeared.

* * *

**Anakin's POV**

I entered the council behind Obi Wan. I had left Ahsoka waiting outside and told her explain what was happening if Fyollah were to turn up. I hadn't seen her all morning, and nor had Obi Wan. It was strange for her, she was usually so perfectly on time, taking after her Master of course. I looked up at the Jedi in the room. Only one chair lay empty, and it was Obi Wan's, so there was a full council, which gave Fyollah no excuse not to be here. Strange… Probably just slept in, now that would have been taking after me. Master Yoda looked up at us then to Master Windu and nodded.

"Master Kenobi and Master Skywalker, you and your padawans will embark on a journey to Mustafar to the main city of Fralideja. We believe Count Dooku is holding a Separatist base there. You should depart immediately and contact us when you've located the base. Once you have contacted us we'll send clones to help you take it down." I nodded taking it all in.

"Just one thing Master, why would they hold a separatist base on Mustafar? Isn't that in the Outer Rim?" I looked over at the Jedi in the room. Master Yoda seemed strangely unsettled. "Is everything alright, Master Yoda?" He stared at the floor, lost in his thoughts.

"A conversation with Kenobi's padawan, I had last night. Terrible things, she talked of. Nothing to worry about, I'm sure there is." I shook my head in disbelief.

"It doesn't sound like there's nothing to worry abou-" Before I could finish, I was cut off by Obi Wan. Of course.

"I'll talk to Fyollah about it. There's nothing to worry about, as Master Yoda said." Master Yoda nodded and hobbled out of his chair.

"Dismissed, this meeting is." The rest of the Jedi got up from their own chairs and headed their own ways. I stuck close to Obi Wan and smirked.

"Nothing to worry about, huh?" Obi Wan shook his head and exited the room. There was Fyollah, hair brushed roughly and had obviously just jumped out of bed. I sighed and looked over to Ahsoka. "Slept in?" Ahsoka nodded, looking cautiously at Fyollah, who was a complete wreck. She obviously hadn't gotten enough sleep last night, and was very worried, about what Obi Wan was going to say I assumed.

* * *

_**What will Obi Wan say? Remember she did say in the first chapter or so if he was to ask, she would tell!**_


End file.
